Witches in Nerima: Return of the Sanderson Sisters
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: While making an okonomiyaki delivery to an old abandoned mansion, Ukyo Kuonji gets turned into a black cat after insulting the three witches. And after she escapes with Winifred Sanderson's spell book, she now has to convince Ranma and Akane that she's been turned into a cat and put a stop to the three evil witches before they suck the lives out of all the children in Nerima.


**Witches in Japan: Return of the Sanderson Sisters**

**Author's note  
****What if the Sanderson Sisters returned and decided to take over Japan? It's up to three teenage martial artists to put a stop to their evil plot and protect the children of Nerima from having their souls sucked out of them. Pairings will be RyogaxUkyo, RanmaxAkane, and possibly a little bit of ShampooxMousse if I ever happen to add them.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Hocus Pocus. All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Prologue: Okonomiyaki Delivery**

It all started as another normal day at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, Ukyo Kuonji was busy cheerfully making okonomiyaki for her customers as usual when she received a phone call order for a special okonomiyaki to be delivered to the old abandoned mansion a couple miles from the restaurant. Ukyo wasted no time making the okonomiyaki for the mysterious customer who called for it and left immediately after her normal customers were done for the morning, and headed out to the mansion where the delivery was to be sent.

When she arrived there, she realized that it really did look abandoned and thought that the okonomiyaki delivery was just a prank that some kids were trying to pull. But she gathered her courage and went inside anyway, despite what she thought about it.

"Hello, does anybody live here?!" she called out with no answer. "I brought your okonomiyaki!" Again, no answer. "Ok, I guess I'll just leave it sitting right here. I gotta get back to the restaurant now incase I get anymore customers." Just as she was about to leave, the door slammed shut and she was locked in.

"Hey, open up!" she shouted. "I can't stay here while my restaurant is still open! I got customers to take care of! If it's a fight you want, you're really askin' for it!" she snapped while getting out her giant spatula and got into a fighting stance, ready to charge forward to attack.

"Well well, such a feisty young girl," a voice said from out of the darkness.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Ukyo demanded.

"What shall we do with her, Winnie?" a second voice asked the first.

"Can we play around with her for a while?" a third voice asked.

"Fools! Prepare the potion! We shall suck her soul out of her," the first voice, whose name apparently was Winnie, told her companions.

"Yes, right away Winnie," the second voice replied.

"Well? Are you challenging me to a fight or what?!" Ukyo demanded again. "And who are you?" she asked them when suddenly a small light turned on, and Ukyo found herself face to face with three ugly looking old hags. Well they weren't really that old and ugly looking, but that didn't stop Ukyo from thinking they were ugly on the inside. "So what do you want with me?!" the okonomiyaki chef demanded once again. "Let me outta here so I can get back to my restaurant! I have customers to take care of ya know! But what would a trio of old ugly hags like you know about it anyway!" Oops, Ukyo knew that was a big mistake now. The three witches turned to face her this time but the okonomiyaki chef held her ground, ready to defend herself if needed.

"You dare to insult us, child?!" Winifred Sanderson demanded. "For that insult, you must be punished!"

"Ooh, what shall we do with her Winnie?" Mary Sanderson asked.

"Let's play around with her for a bit," Sarah Sanderson suggested. "She already looks like she wants to fight us."

"No! I have something else in mind," Winifred told them. "The same thing we did last time, sisters. We won't kill her right away, we'll let her live with her guilt of insulting the Sanderson Sisters for now."

And with that said, Winnie, Mary, and Sarah Sanderson began chanting a spell, and the next thing Ukyo knew was that she now had black fur, and a long fluffy tail. She had been transformed into a black cat. How would her Ranchan react if he ever saw her as a cat? He'd freak out, and possibly go into the Cat Fist. But that didn't matter right now, she had to find a way out of this place first and then explain to Ranma what had happened. She started looking around the room until she spotted an open window nearby. She darted towards it after kicking over the cauldron with the potion in it and grabbed the spell book, with the witches chasing after her, and once she was on top of the windowsill, she jumped out the window landing on all fours as she hit the ground.

"Ah let her go for right now, she won't be able to tell anyone about us in that form," Winifred told her sisters. "We have to somehow get my spell book back that she stole before she left, and then we have a potion to remake. And then all of the children here will be ours, and we'll be younger again! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Meanwhile  
After running away from the mansion, Ukyo returned to her restaurant before realizing that she had just been turned into a cat. How on earth was a cat supposed to make okonomiyaki? she thought to herself. So she decided to pay a visit to the Tendo Dojo to see if her Ranchan was there. Maybe she could somehow convince him to help her reverse this spell that was put on her. After all she did manage to steal the spell book that the witches used to turn her into a cat, maybe there was a spell in it that would change her back. It was worth a shot after all, and the only one she wanted help from right now was Ranma.

* * *

**Ok I had originally planned for Shampoo to be the one who gets turned into a black cat, but then I thought that since she's already cursed to turn into a cat from Jusenkyo I decided to use Ukyo instead and it turns out she makes a really cute black cat for this story. =^_^= Anyway don't forget to leave comments after reading this and tell me what you think so far. If you think I should continue, I'll begin working on the next chapter. But if not... then I will stop working on it. I just wanted to do a random Halloween story for fun and this is what I came up with after watching the movie Hocus Pocus. So please enjoy this story, and Happy Halloween! =^_^=**


End file.
